


Antics

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Series: Affliction [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Choking, M/M, Master/Sword, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sadism, Smut, gem play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: Perhaps we needed to get accustomed to each other if we were going to spend the rest of his existence together. Well, more specifically him getting accustomed to me.





	1. Coalesce

**Author's Note:**

> Posting up old fics! Since they are lacking here! This was posted in response to the 2015 Ghiralink week on tumblr.

“You know, as meticulous as you are, I still find it strange that you betted your very survival on the chance that I would come down here Ghirahim.”  
I looked at the child and I rolled my eyes. It seemed that the boy made such a _quick_ recovery. It was rather disappointing really. Just what happened to the lost child who had thought my words that I whispered into his mind were of his own creation? Or that human who had lost all hope and in his own desperation for it, had ended up down here. _Here._

Well, I _did_ promise him he wouldn’t forget that night…

Then again, news of my livelihood must have spurred him on with hope as he searched for me in this dreary place. That had to have been what had brought him down to such a level – and to even _believe_ in his own insanity only further cinched that fact – his endless, hopeless search for me.

Oh, _the irony!_

“I believe you have your answer right there Link. I would never leave such an important factor in the hands of _chance._ I believe that you know, more than even I, the likelihood of you returning to this place after the war, is not only probable, but almost a guarantee.” I grinned at him, letting my tongue slide out and run over my lips, thoroughly enjoying how _mesmerized_ he was by it. “Certainly, you could not have _forgotten_ such a… salacious night, hmm? I _do_ pride myself in ensuring that I am _unforgettable._ ”

And his face coated that lovely shade of red.

As much as I was tempted to act on it, my energy levels were far lower than I would have liked. Perhaps this is what mortals meant by ‘oversleeping.’ Certainly, yes, there still were some wounds on my body from Link’s actions all of those years ago, but rest could not fully heal those.

“No, _Hero_ I knew you would return here. The reason why I knew not, perhaps to relish in the memories, or even just to revisit our little bond, but I knew that you would return here one day.”

The red on his face now was more of fury than embarrassment, I could tell. He hated this, he hated me, and yet at the same time he couldn’t get enough of me. The irony was very similar to the one I had towards him. For while I wished to break him, I didn’t want my little toy to be useless, to no longer amuse me. And I didn’t want anybody else to have him. He was **my** hero. And I hated just that I couldn’t have everything I wanted from him. It was infuriating.

There was the added fact too, that he was now my master as well. And just why would I chose to have a broken master?

“Will you just _shut up_ already Ghirahim?”

I lifted my arms up in a shrug. “It _was_ you who asked. I was just merely providing you with the answer you seek, _Master._ ”

“Well, you don’t have to be such an _ass_ about it!”

“Then perhaps you shouldn’t ask such asinine questions.”

“I – ugh!” Here he threw his hands in the air and started walking away. “Let’s just get out of this place. I think the sunshine will _brighten_ your mood a little.”

And, as drained as I was, there always was a limit to just how much temptation I could take. With a grin, I draped my arms over him, placing my lips next to his ear. “Oh, but _Master…_ ” I cooed, and I loved how his body flinched under mine. “You don’t want to spend another night down here? I do know you quite enjoyed the last one we spent here.” And now it wasn’t a flinch I felt beneath me, but a shiver. I licked his ear in response.

“I do believe we are _both_ too tired to entertain such a thought.”

I couldn’t have stopped the chuckle even if I wanted to. “I don’t hear an outright denial for perhaps at another time~” Again, the hero was tempting me, and _oh_ how I wanted to give in to it.

He groaned and pushed me off. “If you _really_ can’t hold yourself back, then feel free to molest me in my bed if it so pleases you. I’m too tired for your antics Ghirahim. I just want to get back home.”

“Hmhm, I _might_ just take you up on your offer.”

I really did enjoy those flinches of his.


	2. Conflict

He gave me two rules. Do not attack or otherwise torment the humans or other creatures of light in the vicinity. And to stay away from the village until he was in his own tent, and to only go in his tent. Otherwise, he wouldn't use the control that was allotted to him from being my master. That he wouldn't be like Demise.

Apparently he didn't enjoy seeing the way Demise treated me back then.

Certainly I appreciated the gesture but then again his and my relationship was a far contrast to what my and Demise's were. I was used to the way Demise was. Granted, I had not expected him to be as rough or forceful as he was when I had reawakened him, but it didn't wholly come too much as a surprise.

Link wasn't my master when we first met, and I don't think either of us would benefit from me becoming more subservient because now he was. He knew me as a powerful enemy. He knew me as controlling and sadistic. As a darkness he could never conquer. And I'd give that to him. I enjoyed giving that to him. And I'm fairly certain that he enjoyed me giving it to him. So however much as I liked being controlled, I did settle for only asserting control myself. I _did_ prefer it after all, and Link just could not grant me the pleasure of having both. At least not in the way Demise had.

Besides, I just could not picture him even trying to be my master in more than just words. He was too soft of heart for that. 

And, after all, Link was quite amusing to control.

But I was not happy with the way he had been treating me as of late. I suppose I should have seen it coming since day one. The hurried explanation of his to the spirit maiden about the sword on his back not being the one he left with, the way he left my blade under his bed, not used and hidden from sight, and even his little 'rules' were starting to make sense now:

It wasn't that he was afraid I was going to hurt his little friends, no, he was keeping me away so nobody knew that I still existed. He was hiding the fact that he was my master. And probably that he was mine in extension to that.

And, oh no, I just _couldn't_ have that!

So, when I sensed him returning to his tent alone I teleported there. Even though I was bending the rules a little, there was a certain atmosphere I was aiming for, and if I directly followed the rules I could not achieve such. I managed to arrive _just_ as he opened his tent and I crossed my arms, intentionally looking _very_ surly.

At first he was taken aback before that little scowl appeared on his face. Before he could make a snit about my bending of his rule, I spoke, and letting the dangerous, sadistic, displeased voice that I knew he knew coat my words.

"Sky Child I do believe we have some words to say to each other, no?"

And, _oh_ , was he surprised at the tone I used. But he scowled once more - but not out of anger this time. No, this little hero of mine was being wary and cautious, and I can't say that I blamed him. "Just what words have you with me, sword?"

His pitiful attempts at playing master were amusing at best. 

"Oh, but I thought you didn't want to be my master Link, with how you are hiding my very existence to those around you. Are you mortals really that stupid to believe that you going on a little trip miraculously cured you of your ailments? Come now, I would have thought you bumbling fools were at least capable of that much intelligence." Then I tilted my head a little, a grin twisting my lips. "Or... what **lies** did you placate them with to convince them otherwise?"  
I knew my last line would make him snap. I easily caught the fist aimed towards me.

"I didn't **lie** to them!"

"Oooh?" My grin widened. "Then just **what** did you tell them then? The truth? That you rescued your very enemy from the brink of death because your obsession with him was driving you to the brink of insanity? Please Sky Child, I know you are stupid, but don't insult yourself so much. That's my job you know."

Oh the anger swirling in his eyes, I could almost _taste_ it.

"Just _what_ does it matter to you!" His other fist swung at me and I grabbed that one as well.

"Please Sky Child. Are you even listening? I thought we had a deal here. How can I serve my master when all he does is try and deny my existence? How can you even call yourself that if you won't even pick up my sword?"

"I'm not--"

" **Yes you are!** " I snapped. I was getting sick of this. "You all but ban me from the village, hide my sword beneath your cot, do not explain to others about anything involving me! I will not stand for this! You are **mine** Hero, and I will not---"

"...Link...?"

We both turned to see the spirit maiden standing there, her eyes wide as she looked at us. And I slowly grinned, my lips twisting upwards in a sinister manner and my teeth glinting.

"I guess she knows now hmmm?"

I think that was the final snapping point and he lifted up his knee before --

Oh... that whelp!

I stumbled back. There was nothing graceful about the way I reacted, I was in far too much pain to care.

"Oh, _now_ you want her to see you touching me there?" I groaned out, trying to get a rise out of him. It wasn't as if he was going to do anything worse to me. He wasn't Demise after all.

"I... Zelda..."

"Link...."

Even though pain was throbbing throughout my body, it was beautiful the way she sounded so... _disappointed_ in him.

"Listen- I can explain! He's harmless! He won't harm anybody!"

The look of disbelief on her face was exquisite. 

"Sit."

That word. That word. I felt my knees buckling already beneath me and I glared at him. No, he _wasn't!_ He _couldn’t!_ He **promised!**

"I said **sit** Ghirahim!"

All of my attempts at fighting his order scattered away and my body was forced to sit.

He then turned to that little spirit maiden of his, and now I was not at all amused by her expressions. He just _had_ to prove himself to her didn't he? Jealousy burned within me.

That brat was going to pay for this! He was **mine!** Not hers! _**Mine!**_

"He can't disobey an order of mine. And I've ordered him to not hurt or torment anybody in the vicinity of the village. Not even with his minions. That he can't use any loopholes he may find. He can't hurt anybody Zelda, I promise you this."

She closed her eyes. "And yet his intent is there. I can feel it in his gaze towards me. I... I need time to think on this. You understand why, yes Link?"

His nod was solemn, his verbal affirmation almost silent, and he had this despicable mournful gaze on his face as she left.

I hated her, now more than ever. I moved my glare up to him now that she was gone, letting the sarcasm drip from my lips. "May I stand up now _Master?_ "

He was silent for a few moments before I heard a quiet little "yes."

As I said, far too soft of heart.

And I slide over to him quietly, _calmly_ even though I was far from calm. I slid my hands around his neck, but not applying any pressure there, and leaned in, hissing into his ear. "I thought you weren't a **liar** Sky Child."

Rage. Anger. I was _just_ vehement. But no, it wasn't a burning rage. No it was cold. So utterly cold.

"You do thoroughly enjoy making me your little puppet with your **lies** don't you Hero?" And now, now I tightened my grip on his neck and that sound of him gasping for breath was music to my ears. "I give you the benefit of the doubt, but it seems that my..." I paused and let him breathe, let him gasp desperately if only for a moment, and caressed his ear with my tongue, "corruption has sunk in deeply... no? That you resort to pitiful **lies** to get things into your favour." I tilted my head before I smiled at him.

He shuddered.

"Don't think that I forgot that little stunt you pulled back then." To emphasize the point I reached down with one hand - easing up on the pressure on his airways _just_ enough - and caressed him through the cloth of his pants.

Ah, yes, that choked gasp of pleasure sounded far better in reality than it did in my imagination.

His hands grasped and scratched at my arms or tried pushing me away. Anything. To get away. A wounded animal, that’s what he was. And the emotions in his eyes were conflicted, warring, jumping between one another.

I wish I could have him like this forever.

But then I gripped him harshly, paying him back with what he did to me earlier.

Hmmm, I do believe choked whimper of pleasure sounds better than a choked whine of pain...

"But this time, instead of deception using mere trickery, you outright **lied** to me. That is unacceptable Sky Child." I shifted my arm, cutting off his air completely once more.

He was panicking now, flailing, kicking. Oh there was such **fear** in his eyes. Merely for my own amusement, I caressed him a bit more, enjoying the sounds leaving him. Eventually though I did let go - completely - and let him slump to the floor, gasping for breath. I gave him a few moments before I spoke up once more.

"Well? Give me a reason Link."


	3. Control

I watched him kneel there, hands on his throat, desperately gasping for breath. Watched as he struggled to regain himself, his composure, his stability. Watched as that suppressed, yet involuntary, panic left his eyes.

I would be lying if I said I did not _thoroughly_ enjoy the sight.

Eventually, he did regain enough to answer my question.

“You… idiot!” The words were sputtered out. He still was struggling for air it seemed. “She still… sees you… as a _threat._ ”

“Oh?” There just was… _something_ about what he said, and the way he phrased it that was… curious. “And you **don’t?** ”

The glare, lacking the intensity of days gone by, was almost _cute._

His eyes, yes, were still determined as they stared up at me. They still held that infuriating confidence, and he spoke up, his voice holding all of that and more.

“You’re my sword.”

A reckless assumption. As if he thought I was no longer a threat to him simply because--

(Well, if he pulled the right cards, that **definitely** could be the case. However, the boy was too faint of heart for that.)

\--And the thought only infuriated me further. It only returned us to the original argument at hand before we were so **rudely** interrupted by that **wretched** spirit maiden that he had to **show off** to by **lying** to me and--

I inhaled deeply, looking down at him. “ **Am** I now?” He had recovered mostly now, and I lowered myself to his still-kneeling form. My forefinger tilted his chin so that he could face me. “Because, as of late, I have been coming to this conclusion that you are just simply _using_ me. To satisfy that overwhelming guilt of yours, amongst… _other_ frustrations, Sky Child…”

His face turned sour for a moment.

I did not let that stop me however. No, that finger was soon joined by my thumb as I tightly grasped his chin. “But, if I am mistaken, _do_ correct me, **Master.** However, I also expect an example of when you actually used me for my intended purpose, such as when the last time it was that you wielded me, or used me, against an enemy along with that correction.”

His eyes, however, told a different story. One I couldn’t quite decipher. And he stood himself up, pushing my hand away.

“ _Pining_ , are we, demon?”

My eyes only narrowed further. “Hardly.” I did not distance myself from him, despite his movements, even though our faces were getting a bit too close for comfort. “No, Sky Child, you have not been holding up your end of the bargain. What use is a master if he refuses my existence?” I grasped the wrist of his sword-hand, pulling it up. “If he refuses to _wield_ me?” Now, I tightened my grip once more before letting him go, almost in disgust. “So far, only **you** have been reaping the benefits of our newfound relationship.”

His hand dropped the instant I left it go, and he rubbed it idly, habitually, but his attention was elsewhere. His brow quirked upwards, lips tilting in question. “That's not how I remember it. It’s a bit difficult to fake that - unless demons climax differently...”

That little--

I calmed myself - I was not going to let him win this round.

“That, Sky Child, is a mere _indulgence._ One we **both** engaged in beforehand, did we not?”

He made a little tsk sound before jabbing a finger to my chest. “Well. I **rescued** you from that hell-hole didn't I?”

The sound that left me was one of annoyance. “Which did **not** necessitate our current… arrangement. You **have not** yet done anything to benefit me, as your weapon **Link.** ” I hissed out his name. “A sword without a purpose is less than a sword without a Master.” I tugged on his tunic - bringing us even **closer.** My words, now, were harshly caressing his ear. “ **Don't** make me regret this decision and **pick** up my blade. It isn't as if your _precious_ little spirit maiden is no longer unawares…”

I could feel his cheeks moving in an unseen expression. He didn’t seemed phased. “...Or what, Ghirahim?” His hands, too, were taking advantage of our increased closeness: sliding up my torso slowly. “It isn't as if you can **do** anything about it.”

What was he **doing?** I had opened my mouth to retort, but the word became mangled.

“Wha- _aaa-_ ” I did not sputter! I **did not!**

It was those **damned** hands of his! They were searching for something: the center of my chest. The place that, in another form, my core resided. And he was caressing me there...

“You _can't_ , can you?”

The hand that was holding his tunic was now fisting the fabric tightly, and the other? It had found his shoulder and gripped there was well. Damn him. **Damn** him! I had… always been _sensitive_ here, but factoring in that he was also my Master… that this was the holster for my sword… that it was his _hands_ there…

“You… insufferable… **brat!** ”

This time, it was _me_ gasping for air, except for **entirely** different reasons...

“Oh, _please_ , you leave this spot wide open.” And now, it was Link whispering into _my_ ear. “You shouldn’t leave your weakness so… _exposed_ like this…”

This wasn’t - ah - this wasn’t how things were _supposed_ to… I... _wasn’t…_

“Sit down on the bed, you'll be more comfortable that way.”

There just was something so… alluring about his words. Something so compelling… But… no - no. _**I**_ was supposed to be leading this, not him! He was supposed to be the one gasping, knees buckling...

“I said, _sit_ down Ghirahim.”

...Oh. **Oh.** So _that_ was how he wanted to play?

I sat on the bed. Of course I did. It _didn't_ mean I was happy about it however. And I glared at him - only to _finally_ see the expression that had shifted his features earlier.

He was smirking. That insolent brat was _smirking!_ And his hand was _still_ drawing those damned circles on my chest, and sounds from my throat and-

“Interesting, isn't it, seeing you being the one writhing instead?”

-I _wasn't…_

(..Okay... _Maybe_ I was… just a little bit...)

“Lay back.”

...The little fucker wasn't pulling his punches, was he? I realised now, just why his words from earlier had been so enticing. He had given me an order. This time, I didn’t fight - there was no point - and obeyed. 

His knees were now stradling my hips, hands pressing more against me. Exploring, delving beneath the fabric, before his thumbs - curse those things - pressed deep into my center.

...I didn't cry out. I _didn't._

“Cu-curse you Sky Child…”

His lower half ground against me, and I heard his groan. Deeply.

...Strange. I swore I had squeezed out every kind of sound from him by now, and yet this one sounded… different. I wanted to hear that again. I could not describe just why but…

I **needed** to hear it again.

So I thrust my hips upwards, pressing my desire against his.

I was rewarded with that sound again.

My attempt was successful. 

But _then_ , his fingers curled, nails digging into me.

Everything just went blank for a moment.

“...Wow… I didn't know you could scream that loud.”

I was panting. I was outraged. What had gotten into Link? Was it curiosity?

“You - You know what's there…”

I could not believe that he had gotten me to this point. This wasn't…

This… this…

“You're enjoying this more than you'd like to admit, aren't you?” That bastard was coyly tracing lines over my chest. “But I suppose you were _meant_ to serve your Master, hmmm?”

So **that's** what he was playing at!

“You ignorant **fool!** ” It was getting hard to concentrate. He was right, but this wasn't how I… “I **said** wield my blade!”

He sniggered. “Oh? Gladly.”

...That prick grabbed my dick. That's what he did.

My groan was out of frustration… _mostly._


	4. Compliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left the chapters as a ? because I'm getting more ideas for this story. We shall see how far it goes.

As I lay there, one hand on my chest, another on my crotch, I had come to an astounding realisation: I was _completely_ under his thrall. And yet - _yet_ \- despite my exasperation, I could not bring myself to be _angry_ at him. No, not with the way his hands moved, or the commands that had spilled from his lips. My body responded, and it arced up into his touches. That my deepest, most carnal, urges were being fulfilled. My cravings that he had never yet satisfied upon claiming me… For me to surrender control, to - to….

“I - I want to touch it…”

His voice, it was pugnant with arousal. His chest was labouring with every breath he took. His eyes, glazed over with yearning.

It seemed that I was not the only one affected by this.

“Your _core_.”

His nails scratched against me again, almost desperately trying to get at which it was that he desired. “But I still want **this.** ” And his other hand squeezed. Squeezed and stroked. I barely heard his next words. “-m… Can you do that?”

There was part of me - the logic, the ego - told me that I could lie. That I could deny him. That I could put an end to _this_ because this was not a command. No, it was a question. An inquiry. I was not obligated to…

But that was not the part that answered. It was not the part that reacted. I could have simply done it. I could have proved him right by mere actions alone. Could have transformed before him to answer that question.

But I didn’t. Instead I spoke. I spoke and waited.

“I can.”

The scratching was becoming even more desperate. Frantic now.

“Do it.”

The anger - the refusal - at his commands had faded, instead being replaced with this… _excitement_ , this overwhelming urge to serve. To submit and just _let_ him do what it was he wished and…

I uttered something in confirmation and let the magic wash over my torso, transforming the supple skin into something _far_ stronger.

I became _much_ more aware of touch of his fingertips. Of the sword that sat _forgotten_ beneath us. And the anger stirred but it wavered under a _new_ wave of want that had washed over me at the thought of my sword. Of his hand. Of my core….

“You…”

I _almost_ did not notice the absence of his hand in my lower regions. Almost, and I groaned in annoyance.

His eyes were on me. Had constantly been on me, but had now shifted to the essence of my being.

“Patience, Sword.” A shudder escaped me at his harsh whispers. “I will return to that in a moment.” The way they were laced with… with… It was hard to fight them - and I wondered just _why_ I was. Link certainly seemed **more** than content to satisfy my… _needs._

I felt as his body stretched along mine. I felt his other hand joining in on the soft caresses on my core. I felt his breath ghosting along it.

And I looked down and saw. Saw a fascination and awe beneath the murky depths of lust in his eyes. Saw a small spark of… _fear._

But then I had to close my eyes. The sensations - they were threatening to overwhelm me.

“ _Stop_ teasing me, boy. Really, I’m _not_ that delicate.”

Finally his hands moved, a bit more confident, cupping and squeezing softly.

It eclited a cry from my lips, my toes curling. Close - but not quite there - and I opened my eyes to weakly glare at him.

“Is it me, or, have you gone _weak?_ ”

The fear was firing up more as he broke his gaze on my core to glance up at me. “B-But I….” And he shuddered. “The last time I had…”

“I do believe there was a sacred sword involved. Along with gravity. I _could_ go into more detail if your limited mind needs more-”

Nails - it was those cursed… _blessed_ nails again. The mixture of pain, of pleasure, and _something else_ entirely only prompted more cries to leave my throat. Yes Sky Child, _yes._

And there, there was that confidence I craved. That _roughness._ And I felt that control slipping again, felt _myself_ slipping further into that blissful abyss, felt as I submitted to his ministrations. Dully, I noticed his hands had disappeared, but I could care less for it was his lips next. Dancing along the edges, a tongue sliding up the side, _teeth_ pressing against the top and moans vibrating against me. Yes, it _definitely_ wasn’t just me getting into this… And now, one of those missing hands was caressing me once more, grasping me firmly, stroking out that tension that was building within me without an outlet. It was warm, wet...

Wet?

I slit open my eyes once more, but this time to peer curiously down at him.

His expression was entranced as his mouth worked on my core, and his other hand was supporting him as his body hovered _barely_ over mine. But then I noticed it: pants bunched at his knees and a vial of lubrication sitting on the bed.

\--Had he…?

I felt pressure - demanding pressure - at both ends of my body and I cried out, arcing towards them. More vibrations surrounded my core before he sat himself and I hazily looked up at him. There was a smug expression on his face as his eyes raked my form. There was a softness however, something my addled brain just couldn’t figure out. He shifted next before the hand stroking me halted - holding me firmly as he --

\-- He _had._ I felt the slickness as I entered him.

Well - not _exactly_ what I had in mind, but I certainly wasn’t complaining….

He sat there, still for a few moments before he shifted his hips - groaning. Control was shifting back - seeing him all but worshipping me as he rode me…

“Nnng - no you don’t…”

And his body leaned forward, hands bracing themselves on my core and I could not help but gasp at the renewed pressure. It - _I_ \- was pulsing. Throbbing and he began to move, sounds leaving his lips. With every downward thrust pressure would shift. If he wasn’t pushing down on my cock, he was with his palms on my core - the weight of his body with it. An endless cycle of rotating ecstasy. 

“Mine - Me - You…” Link grunted out. “Powerful - Control - Mercy…” His body leaned in more as his hips moved frantically. “Fuck - Ah! Ghi-Ghirahim! Hands!” He was panting, hiccuping almost. “ _Hands!_ Fuck, _touch_ me! Now!”

Even if I wanted to, I had no will to disobey his order. I was completely reactive to him right now, reactive to his words, his actions, his _everything._ Serve - my body told me. And, happily, I obliged. My hands gripped him - so hot and hard beneath my metallic grasp. Briefly, I remembered the last time I had held him like this… but it was gone in an instant as his expletives brought me back to the present. His expletives and his _orders._

One worded, but sufficient enough for where my mind was at. He would scream it and my body responded instantly. Deeper? I changed the angle of our hips. Harder? I would grip his hips as I thrusted into him, as I slammed him down on me. Faster? I only increased our movements.

I knew he was close when those nails **dug** into me once more, creating a completely _different_ sensation this time. The scream from earlier was only a pale comparison to _now._ It drove me to the edge and _farther._

The next thing I was aware of was his head on my core, pants escaping the both of us.

“Well, looks like you got to reap the benefits of our newfound _relationship_ now, hmm?”

I groaned. Did he really just….

I did **not** have the energy to deal with this right now, or even to get mad at him.

“But - really. I’m… sorry. I’ll talk to her ‘kay?” His fingers were toying with my core again, only prompting more shudders to escape me, which he chuckled at.

“It’s nice - seeing you compliant like this... _really_ nice…. **Especially** when you called me Master.”

I did _what?_

He was laughing more. “Heat of the moment?”

I sighed but relaxed. I knew he wasn't trying to be malicious. I wonder if that was why he used the term sword earlier…

Well, at the very least, it seemed that I had to reevaluate just _what_ my hero was capable of after today….


End file.
